Back from the Brink
by Flaming-Fox299
Summary: Grimmjow returns to Karakura wanting revenge for what Ichigo did to him, But someone beat him to it! Yaoi GrimmIchi


**Broken Strawberry**

Teal eyes scanned the ground below from their owners place stood on air high above the town of Karakura. He had been in this god forsaken town for the last 5 hours and still he couldn't find the orange haired shinigami he longed to have a rematch with. Grimmjow was slightly surprised because since he had arrived here he had purposely raised his reiatsu trying to bait out his arch rival. Yet here he was hours late still looking for any sign of the bright orange that signalled Ichigo.

Letting out a deep sigh Grimm turned about to open a garganta back to Las Noches when a familial reiatsu spiked near by. Thanks to his sharpened senses the espada was easily able to pin point where it was coming from. In a matter of seconds Grimm sonidoed off in the direction his senses told him.

Once he reached his destination, on top of an old block of apartments the bluenette Arrancar looked around for any trace of the strawberry. Closing his eyes he tried to pick up any trail of Ichigo's reiatsu, but he was soon distracted by the smell of blood... Ichigo's blood. Furious at the thought someone beat him to the punch. Grimmjow followed the sent that lead him down to the ally way that separated the block of apartments to an equally as old row of shops.

Not bothering with stealth, Grimmjow just jumped straight down of the side of the building and landed on a rubbish bin. Looking around there was no obvious sight of the orangette but Grimm could tell he was closing in on his prey because the smell of blood was stronger and he could also feel Ichigo's reiatsu, it was weak but he could defiantly sense it.

Taking his time Grimm jumped down of the garbage dumb and walked down to the far end of the ally way. Just as he came to a turn in the passage way the stench of blood became so strong it clouded the rest of Grimmjow's senses. Unable to wait any longer Grimm made the sharp turn of the ally only to be rendered breathless by the sight that befell him.

There leaning agents the wall and in a puddle of his own blood lay Ichigo. His clothes where almost completely shredded save for his hakama pants which where only shredded from below the knee. Multiple gashes covered Ichigo's chest and arms also burses littered his entire body. Dried blood matted once soft orange hair now making it sticky. The only way Grimmjow could tell that the teen was still alive was the slow rising and falling of his chest.

Ever so slowly Grimmjow approached the teens' unmoving body. "OI Shinigami!" He tried to get any response.

Just as he was about to take one last step, Grimm jumped in surprise as Ichigo coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. Slowly and painfully the Substitute Shinigami managed to lift his head just enough to see Grimmjow's tall form threw his blood clotted bangs. Taking in a painfully breath Ichi spoke in a raspy broken voice "s-so... you finally f-found m-me... I-t took you long e-enough" He winced at the crushing pressure his current position was putting on his wounded chest "So... w-what are you w-waiting f-or?"

The espada tilted his head in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about Shinigami?" Grimm watched Ichigo take another painful breath "I f-figured you... were h-here to kill me... so h-hurry up and g-get it over w-with!"

Grimmjow had to take a step back and was unable to hide his look of complete shock. Ichigo, now even unable to hold his own head up let his body completely go limp. What was the point in resisting, when he was going to be dead in a few seconds? He felt consciousness slipping away from him and he gladly let go, with one finally thought 'no more pain', he finally slipped in to darkness.

The bluenette espada watched as the teenager once again became motionless, he couldn't help the sudden panic that rose with in him and rushed to the injured Shinigami's side. The first thing Grimmjow did was to check for any signs of breathing. Luckily it was there, the slow but steady rise and fall of Ichi's chest.

Grimmjow sighed and gently lifted his injured enemy into his arms bridal style before turning around and opening a Garganta to Hueco Mundo and walking threw it.

AN/ Hey guys! Well thats the first chapter to my new fic and I hope people will like it. x


End file.
